Birds and Dragons Don't Mix
by Sailor Latias
Summary: Tenten's a princess and her kingdom is attacked. She must seek help from one of her neighboring kingdoms at random. Her choice was the Bird Kingdom. DISCONTINUED!
1. We're Under Attack!

Latias- I do not own Naruto. If I did, then Naruto would already be Hokage.

Naruto: I'm gonna be Hokage! Believe it!

Tenten: Quiet down, Naruto… we get it…

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!!

Latias: …Uh, no comment…

* * *

Hello there! It's me, Tenten! Yeah, this story revolves around me and Hyuga Neji. I'm a princess, and Neji is supposedly my prince, but we'll see.

"Princess Tenten, the hours of light are getting shorter, and the hours of darkness are getting longer. Is this a good time to evacuate this place? You know what is coming and they could be here any minute." Melanie warned.

That's Melanie, my lady-in-waiting, but also my best friend. She is extremely loyal, and a bit stubborn, but I can always count on her. No matter what happens, that friend is always there for me. Her nickname is Mel.

"No. I'm sorry, Mel. No matter what, for the sake of my kingdom, I will not leave. Mother and Father entrusted me to watch over the kingdom, and I shall do so." I said.

"But Princess–"

"Princess! Princess!" one of the guards rushed in, out of breath. Uh oh.

His face… there was panic written all over it.

"What do you think happened to this one? He's as pale as a sheet." I whispered to Mel.

"I have no idea, Princess. But judging with his expression, I don't like it." Mel whispered back.

Even more panic was in his eyes when he at last found his breath. "We– we're– WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Are you certain that she's here?"

"Yes. Two of her guards have been spotted 28 degrees east. Another three have been spotted 35 degrees southwest. There are more. Princess, flee from the palace. Don't worry about protecting your kingdom.

"We sent a letter to your parents not too long ago about this assault. They both requested that even if the kingdom collapses, they still want their only princess to be alive and well."

"But the people of this kingdom are going to–" There was an explosion coming from outside.

"Princess! Let's go!" Mel shouted over the loud blast.

I nodded. There was no time to take anything with me. It was just me, Mel, and that's it. We ran through the double doors and outside to where the enemy was waiting. This was it. There was no turning back.

* * *

Latias: So... how was it? I thought it was pretty good for a first try.

Tenten: -nods- But still, Mel? Whose that supposed to be? Is she someone in real life?

Latias: Sorta, kinda, maybe, yeah.

Tenten: Who?

Latias: -ignores Tenten's question- Anyways, please R&R. I'd really appreciate it!


	2. Transform! Melanie’s Gift Gone Wrong

Latias: Hey, whatever happened to Naruto?  
Tenten: Ramen… Where else? He did say he was hungry.  
Latias: Oh…  
Tenten: Anyways, enjoy!  
Latias: Anyways, this one goes out to **Rockcrab**, being the only person that reviewed.  
Don't worry. She'll become a dragon eventually!! I won't say when though!!

* * *

-Recap-

"Princess! Let's go!" Mel shouted over the loud blast.

I nodded. There was no time to take anything with me. It was just me, Mel, and that's it. We ran through the double doors and outside to where the enemy was waiting. This was it. There was no turning back.

-End Recap-

"Princess, there's too many of them to count. There's no way we can eradicate them!" Mel said quiet enough for only me to hear.

Oh yeah, did I mention that sometimes Melanie can be a bit negative sometimes? -- But I don't see how someone so strong like her can be so pessimistic.

"Melanie, you're my greatest comrade and best friend, and I am this kingdom's princess. We can do anything. So, let's make like the warriors we were born to be and fight!" I took out a few paper bombs and threw them out one by one.

Melanie took out a kunai and moved the dagger across the tip of her finger, drawing out petite blood from her left index finger. The enemies were still trying to recover from the bombs.

"Princess, if I can't go on, then you shall!" She made a few hand signs of some sort whilst smearing some blood on my left arm. "When I say give you the signal Princess, from the air, try and shoot some fireballs at them, okay?"

"Alright, but what are you going to turn me into? Fireballs… fireballs… wait! A gigantic green fire-breathing dragon, is that it?" I guessed, uncertain.

"Partly right, Princess. Except the 'gigantic green' part." She smiled.

"Mel, remember the last time you turned me into something? You made me as a toad that nearly scared Mother to death!"

"My sincerest apologies Princess. Please forgive me for that nuisance that I have triggered you so long ago. The spell didn't go as planned and–"

"Well, well, well." said a sinister voice "Tenten and Melanie… remember me?"

"Meimei!"

Meimei laughed. Her long dirty blonde hair was swaying, keeping with the rhythm of which the wind was blowing.

I was astonished. Almost everything about her changed over the years. The only things that remained the same were her eyes and her attitude. That was one thing enemies of mine could never change.

She laughed "Oh, so you do remember me! I'm honored!"

"How long's it been? Two years, three?"

"Something like that. I just came here for a visit, seeing that your parents, the King and Queen aren't home yet, I might as well take over this kingdom for my own."

"Don't forget, their Princess is here! What makes you think I'm just gonna let you take over my kingdom?"

"What can the weak princess do? Throw a few sticks here and there? Maybe add a couple of rocks? I'm so scared!" Meimei laughed again

"Shut up, you bi–" I couldn't finish my curse.

"Fire, water, dark, light! Transform her; a dragon of white!" Chakra whizzed out of Melanie's hands and headed straight toward me. The now dry blood that Melanie smeared on my left shoulder started reacting to the energy by increasing so much that it covered my whole body.

The chakra made contact with the dried blood and to me, everything was a blur. To everyone else, the sight before them was as clear as daylight. Indeed, my body was turning white, but instead of scales appearing, like a normal dragon in those fairytales, it was fur. White… and black fur? I didn't hear anything about black fur.

The black fur covered the ears, eye patches, muzzle, legs, and shoulders. Other than that, the rest of me was pure white. My face, aside from two patches of black that was on my eyes, was also white. I suddenly had a strange desire for bamboo. Wait, black, white, bamboo craving… so, in conclusion, I was a… a PANDA!

"A panda?! I said 'Dragon!' Not panda! What the heck?!" Melanie exclaimed.

"You're kidding, right? A panda? This was the best you could do?! Turn your princess into a… a… p-panda?!" A hysterical crackling fit engulfed Meimei, as Melanie tried to reverse the spell she had casted.

"Now, now. Relax." Meimei said after she calmed herself. She floated down towards me. I didn't dare move. I couldn't. I just stood there... on all fours. "I, on the other hand, think it's rather cute."

"It's true, she is, but that's not the point!"

"Oh, who cares what the point is?!" Meimei shot Mel a dirty look. "Who's a cute wittle panda bear?" she crooned.

I rolled my eyes. Unbelievable! Meimei, Princess of the Dark Kingdom, thinking her worst enemy, who got turned into a panda, is cute?! This I wanna blackmail her for! Who could be so easily swayed out of an attack by a panda such as me?

"Aren't you just the cutest wittle thing! Yes you are! Yes you are!" she crooned, proceeding to play Tickle the Panda with me. She seemed like a completely different person than from just a few seconds ago. First all evil and maniacal, now all love-dove and sweet.

It's strange how your worst enemy could be so much like a best friend at a time when you get turned into an animal such as the panda. Even though she scared me a little as a wicked woman, she scares me even more when she's a good girl.

* * *

Latias: I tried to add a comedic scene at the ending…  
Tenten: I'm a panda?!  
Latias: What? Would you rather I turned you into a dragon, like I wanted to? I wanted to turn you into a dragon in the first place, but I reconsidered.  
Tenten: Fine then…  
Latias: Read and Review! Please!


	3. Pandas Dontcha Love 'Em?

Latias: Okay, So, Ten's a panda!  
Tenten: Shut up…  
Latias: No. I don't have to listen to you, panda-woman!  
Tenten: Panda Woman? … This one goes to… **unlovedpoet**, **Otaku Nayami**, and** Rockcrab**!! Please enjoy!!

I know I didn't say so in the last chapter, but I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. 'Cause that's be AWESOME!! 'Cause I said so. Lol.

She might turn into a dragon next chapter. I'm sorry to disappoint those that read this and keep waiting for her to become one. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

Seeing as me being a panda that Meimei won't leave me alone and stop gushing about how "cute" and "adorable" I am as a virtually full-fledged panda cub, I had to do something. But before anything could be done…

"Human, animal, better or worse… I don't care; just undo this curse!" Yet again, chakra came from Mel's hands toward me. The fur that I just had had turned back into dry blood. I couldn't see. Neither could Meimei, since her hand was on my stomach while Melanie tried to undo the spell, she got hit with chakra too.

I winced in pain. Turning from human to animal, no sweat. Changing back was the only problem. Like being shocked by lightning, it was as if electricity was making its way throughout my body and maybe into Meimei's too. I didn't know. I close my eyes and, enduring the pain, tried to clear my thoughts.

Okay, I did know that since I was an animal and Meimei was human, maybe a blast from this spell could turn her into an animal while I become human again! Yes! I did a silent cheer in my head, hoping what I thought I knew was true. If it was, I wanna see what animal Meimei turned out to be!

I opened my eyes and looked around. The blood had retreated to its small mass. Everyone was staring at me. I looked in front of me. No Meimei.

"Where's Meimei?" I asked. Melanie, and everyone else, pointed at my feet. I then heard a soft mewing noise. Awww! Meimei was a cute little black kitty! She had little dirty-blonde locks.

I cautiously reached out to pet her and she, surprisingly, let me. "Serves you right." I whisper. "But even as a kitten, you've still got eight more lives than I do." –Kitty Meimei tilted her head, as if she was asking "What does that mean?"– "Oh never mind." Meimei purred.

'Dammit! It's this stupid body! I can't do what I want! I swear, when I turn back into a human, I'm killing that other girl first!' Meimei thought darkly as she kept on purring.

I stopped stroking her and stepped back. Meimei mewed a little.

"Even if you are a kitten now, you're still my enemy. But…" I turn to Melanie "Melanie, do you think you can make a butterfly? I know overusing your powers will cause you to lose consciousness, but just this once."

"I guess." Melanie sighed. 'What the devil is Princess Tenten up to?' Either way, Melanie made a small butterfly. "What are you going to do with it?" she asks.

"Dear Melanie, need you ask?" I sighed "This is simple– Meimei's a cat, cats chase small things, like yarn or a mouse, and they also chase butterflies!"

"Oh! Excellent logic, You Highness!"

"Thank you." I let the butterfly go and it just flew in circles.

"It wants to know where you want it to go. It needs a destination, Your Highness."

"Oh! Uh..." I pointed toward the direction of Meimei's kingdom "That way!" Instantly, the butterfly flew off and Meimei chased after it playfully. "Bye-bye, Meimei! Have a nice _trip_!" I called as Meimei tripped over her own little four paws.

A few guards followed their kitty Princess, but the rest stayed. They aimed their cannons, some toward us, some towards the palace. Wherever they aimed, they fired at the same moment.

Melanie and I quickly got out of the way. We dodged their every move. Unfortunately, I didn't know where we were headed, so all this time, Melanie and I were running around in a forest blindly; not knowing which way lead to where… til there was a clearing.

"Princess, without me, you'll need to know how to access your panda transformation on your own. Remember the spell I taught you?" Melanie asked when we finally stopped running.

"What spell?"

"I taught you that spell when you were very small. You were but 7 years old; such a lively little thing. Do you not remember?"

"Uh…" The memories slowly came to me.

-**Flashback**-

**"Now, Princess, the order must be done exactly right. Your Highness, turn around and face me please."**

**"Okay, Mel." I see no point in studying. What was the point? I could learn this any time I want.**

**"… so then you do this…"**

**I look at Melanie. She's pretty, but right now, all I hear coming out of her mouth is "Blah, blah, blah! Blabbity-bladitty-blabitty-blah-blah." That caused me to let out a giggle.**

**"Princess, may I ask what seems so amusing?" Melanie stopped doing whatever she was doing.**

**"Nothing, Melanie. I just had to get that out of me." I lied. I couldn't tell her I haven't been listening.**

**"Princess, you must be bored, ne? We'll continue the lesson after a short break, ne?"**

**"Okay!"**

-**End Flashback**-

"Well?" Melanie's abrupt voice startled me.

"You kinda lost me there…" I said. Melanie sweat-dropped. She transformed me again.

"Princess, this is the last time I will do this for you. You'll have to manage these transformations on your own when I'm not around you, kay?"

I nodded. Suddenly, I head a seemingly familiar call. Another panda! Oh boy… and to make this worse, it was a male! A few years younger than I was, it looks like. Wait, how'd I know that?!

_"Wanna play?" _he asks

_"No thank you…"_ I started to walk away. 'Wait, this could be some good time to get a clue on where I- we are!' I thought.

"_Okay,"_ I said, _"I'll play with you."_

_"You will?!"_

_"Yes, but I need an answer."_

_"Shoot it!"_

_"Uh, okay. Where's the nearest kingdom?"_

_"Kingdom?"_ He thought for a moment. _"Are you one of those royal pandas that live in that palace?"_

'_That_ palace?! I'll show him!' _"Why yes, I happen to be the Princess of that palace! Have you no respect? So, are you gonna answer me, or not?"_

He rolled around the floor, laughing. That so ticked me off. _"You can forget about your playing then."_ Now I really started to walk away. _"Mel, let's go."_ She didn't move, so I had to tug at her sleeve to get her to budge. She finally got the message and began to follow me. I guess she didn't understand panda talk.

_"Wait! I'm sorry!"_ the other cub called, running to catch up to us. _"I thought you were kidding, I'm sorry. My name's Dong Si."_

_"I'm Crown Princess Tenten. Nice to make your acquaintance. Now, can you tell me where the nearest kingdom is?"_

_There are ten, all near. They're all the same distance. My mama told me that they were the Birds and Rabbits are one, Fox, Turtles, Deer, Butterfly, Snakes, Boar, Cat, Dogs, Bugs, and not including this one, which is the Panda Kingdoms._

_"That's a lot of kingdoms. Thank you. Now, let's play!"_ I tackled Dong Si and we playfully wrestled. After ten minutes, we heard someone calling him.

_"That's my mama. I gotta go."_ he said _"Maybe I'll see you again sometime! Good luck!"_

I smiled my panda bear smile. _"I'll never forget you, Dong Si! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

'Renovate!' I transformed back to my normal self. Melanie smiled at me, for I had learned to transform back. The first thing I said when I transformed back was "Pandas; don't you just love 'em?"

--

Latias: Sorry it took so long to update. I wasn't inspired enough.  
Tenten: I hope this means I'm going to get a break.  
Latias: Whatev. Please R 'n' R!


	4. Notice!

Hey all. This isn't really a chapter, but read anyways. It's important.

I don't know if it's allowed, but for those who like this story, since I'm considering deleting it, the first person who PMs me, regarding this story, should continue it. Continue writing it, 'cuz, well, I don't feel like it, and, who knows, this person might write way better than I can.

Thank you for your time,  
**Sailor Latias**


End file.
